Quiero darte mi amor
by AnnaCliche
Summary: Led Zeppelin hace que Arnold se una más a Helga de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez; el parte aguas entre lo odiosa que es Geraldine Pataki y lo sexi que puede llegar a ser para la revuelta mente adolescente del Shortman. ONE-SHOT.


**Quiero darte mi amor.**

-¿Tardarás mucho todavía, cabeza de balón?- apresuraba la Pataki tirada en el sillón de la habitación del Shortman.

-¿Puedes ser paciente, Helga?- decía éste, tecleando con velocidad el computador- si quieres puedes irte, yo puedo acabar de pasarlo a computadora solo ¿Sabes?

-NI HABLAR, ¿Y que luego lo hayas redactado mal o algo por el estilo? Estás loco si crees que te dejaré solo con ese guion. Te juro que si sale mal impreso te costará caro, ¿Qué acaso crees que a mí me gusta estar más tiempo de lo habitual coexistiendo en la misma habitación que tú? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, cabezón. Así que termina de una vez por todas.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…

La Pataki, obviamente no quería dejar el lugar, estaba demasiado a gusto entre los colchones de la habitación de su amado, fantaseando con que ese sería un lugar que visitaría constantemente, en el cual dormiría y vería películas con el amor de su vida. Tornó los ojos al niño de la cabeza grande. Tenía una delgadez infinita y la adolescencia le estaba pegando bien; su rubio cabello se sacudía mientras él pasaba en limpio la tarea de literatura sin constar el amor con el que su compañera le veía la nuca.

Suspirando por sus delirios de seventina, la rubia se estiró y se levantó del sillón. Su estilo había cambiado, adiós vestidos, hola shorts azul claro. Adiós moño, hola gorra de americano. Las coletas seguían y la blusa rosa con fondo blanco y zapatos iguales persistían.

Se acercó al reproductor de música que tenía el rubio y checó los álbumes que allí tenía, los leyó uno por uno, interesada en algunos, asqueada por otros, enamorada de muchos, con una línea recta como boca, sin decir palabra. Suspiró de nuevo y sin notar que Arnold la miraba por el reflejo del espejo de un mueble, abrió su mochila buscando algo.

-Tengo en orden alfabético, y contabilizados esos álbumes, Helga, si te robas alguno…

-ÓYEME, TÚ ¿ME VES CARA DE LADRONA, CABEZÓN?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo con tranquilidad Arnold, dándose la vuelta para verla- pero esa misma advertencia le hago a Gerald cada que viene a verme. Son álbumes únicos, especiales, muchos eran de mi padre y he encontrado a mi mejor amigo intentando tomarlos prestados por más de seis meses, no es nada personal- se rio sereno.

-Pues ni quien necesite tu cochina colección, genio- la muchacha sacó un estuche del cual sustrajo un casete rosado, que puso en el reproductor- antes de reproducirlo… ¿Qué música crees tú que me gusta, cabeza de balón?

-No lo sé…- esa era una pregunta rara para ser Helga Pataki. ¿Qué música le gustaba? Era algo que probablemente nunca se había puesto a pensar. ¿Rock (nada que ver), Pop (quizá), Jazz (en definitiva no), Ópera (mucho menos), Polka (podría ser)? Él torció la boca y alzó los hombros con incertidumbre. La rubia rodeó los ojos molesta (y más que molesta, dolida) y le dio _play_ al reproductor.

Una guitarra sonó con potencia y ella se tiró en la alfombra, desatando sus coletas; hizo como si tocara en el aire y cantó:

 _-You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin', I'm gonna send you back to schoolin', way down inside honey, you need it. I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you my love._ _Wanna whole lotta love…_

Así era. Un ridículo escalofrío se torció desde la cadera de Arnold hasta su nuca. Ella, la chica más molesta de su clase, la más infantil, endemoniada y odiosa niña del mundo tocaba y cantaba con pasión en el suelo de su habitación Whole Lotta Love de Led Zeppelin, de un casete original.

No debía pero se atrevía a pensarlo dentro de su cabeza, eso era demasiado sexi.

Se despabiló enfadado por su mente de adolescente y se giró a seguir con lo suyo. Escribió con rapidez, intentando olvidarse de Led Zeppelin y de Helga Pataki. Y de su rubio cabello, y de sus ojos azules. De su sentido del humor, de sus rosados labios y de la manera en la que cantaban Whole Lotta… ¿De nuevo lo estaba haciendo?

Se jaló la melena a los lados y cerró los ojos a ese solo de guitarra, entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusta Led Zeppelin?- inquirió la muchacha acercándose a él, tan neutra, recargándose en el escritorio.

-Algo- mintió el joven ¿Por qué mintió? Amaba a Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Page era su adoración. Volvió a sacudirse en su asiento y vio de soslayo a su compañera. El cabello le llegaba más debajo de la media espalda y el fleco se alborotaba sobre su frente. Era su turno de suspirar y con una culpa pesada siguió con su tarea mientras la rubia cruzaba los brazos a su lado, mirando sin mirar, pensando.

Le subió a la música un poco y se tiró sobre la cama del explotado laboral.

Arnold se giró en su silla y caminó a la cama, donde Helga miraba con distracción el cielo a través de las ventanas. El color morado y el naranja se revolvían como pintura en el cielo del atardecer. Comenzaba a colarse el frío por las ventanillas y la música envolvía la habitación.

-Ciertamente- dijo Arnold hincado a un lado del reproductor, deteniéndolo. Helga le miró rápidamente, entre sorprendida y molesta- me gusta más ésta canción de ellos- dijo cambiando del casete al reproductor de CD, una canción que le hizo latir el corazón a la rubia al mil por hora.

Empujando ligeramente a la chica a un lado, se acostó a su lado, cerrando los ojos. La guitarra arrullaba el ambiente. Algo con un estilo más jazzero que roquero.

 _-'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, how I love you, baby, how I love you, girl, little girl. But baby, since I've been loving you… I'm about to lose my worried mind…-_ cantaron ambios al unísono.

Sin decir nada más, se suspendieron en una clase de sueño, sin tocarse, sin verse, ni hablarse. Uno a un lado del otro, sintiendo las guitarras a través de sus venas. Helga rozó sin querer la mano de su acompañante por un segundo y todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Arnold sintió que su mano ardió ese fragmento de momento pero no le dio importancia, ya que realmente no había sido nada.

Después de cruzar un par de palabras acerca de la canción ambos sintieron el ambiente caer sobre sus espaldas, tenían que salir de allí. Una porque creía que como con Poe, el corazón iba a delatar cada uno de sus sentimientos y el otro porque tenía un miedo irrefutable a lo que podía pasar si seguía estando un segundo más con el terror Pataki.

-Me tengo que ir- tiró, levantándose de repente, pasando de él. Tomó su casete y se puso una sudadera que traía en la mochila.

-Espera Helga, iré a dejarte a tu casa…

-¿Qué, ahora eres un príncipe azul, camarón con pelos?- se bufó.

-No, soy alguien con modales.

-Sí, bueno, tus ñoñerías de los años cincuenta no las necesito ¿Vale? Me largo cabezón, más te vale llevar eso mañana ¿Quieres?

-Helga, no tengo que llevarte a tu casa ¿Sabes?

-Te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas.

-Quiero hacerlo.

La rubia se paró en seco.

-Si no me sigues el paso prometo que te dejaré atrás.

-Trato hecho.

Hola, pequeñas personas. Esto es un pequeño One-shot que escribí con mucho amorsh 3 sé que no he subido ni actualizado "¿Qué le pasa a Pataki?"y esto es como una disculpa por ello. Pero pronto, mis pequeños ¡Pronto! 3 jajajajaja, los amo, muchas gracias por leer pequeños ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
